Where Sleepless Nights can Lead
by patroison
Summary: Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash are dealing with feelings that are keeping them up for nights on end. They turn to their friends for comfort and advice. Perhaps they have a solution.


The morning sun shone through the window and onto an empty bed. Normally, the bright rays would stir a sleeping pony.

This time, just as the past week, no pony slept in the bed. She stared out the window again, lost in a stream of thoughts that both brought hope and shame.

"Ugh," Scootaloo said, "I have to stop this."

She glanced outside the window and waved at one of her best friends.

Apple Bloom walked down the road and glanced up to Scootaloo's window. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted the orange pony.

"Hey there, Scoots," she shouted.

Scootaloo opened the window and said, "What are you doing?"

Apple Bloom shrugged and said, "Applejack sent me down to the market square to set up the stand."

She stared at Scootaloo a little harder and asked, "What're you doing up?"

Scootaloo looked away and said, "Couldn't sleep."

Apple Bloom nodded and said, "Gotcha. Want to come help? Breakfast's on me."

Scootaloo smiled and said, "Sure thing. I'll be right down."

Apple Bloom set her pack down on the ground and sat down.

"Something's bothering her," she whispered to herself.

She looked toward the center of Ponyville and smiled broadly and said, "Well whatever it is, it's nothing a good meal can't drag out of her."

Scootaloo jumped into the bathroom and looked herself over. The bags under her eyes told the whole story.

She splashed some water on her face and ran out of the house.

— - -

Apple Bloom heard Scootaloo's thundering steps and gathered her pack.

She smiled at her friend and said with a sarcastic smile, "Looking good there, Scoots."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, let's get going."

The two ponies walked toward the market.

"Is everything all right," Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said, "Why're you asking?"

Apple Bloom slowed down a bit and said, "No reason. Just wondering is all."

Scootaloo shook her head, "Anyway, why are you setting up the stall this time? Wasn't it Big Macintosh's turn?"

Apple Bloom laughed and said, "Nope. I did something dumb and made Applejack mad, so now I'm stuck setting up the stall for the entire month."

Scootaloo let out a soft whistle, "That's rough. Why aren't you mad?"

"I got bigger things to worry about," Apple Bloom said as she stopped.

Scootaloo passed her friend and dreaded the next few moments. She turned around and saw genuine concern in Apple Bloom's eyes.

"I know you'll tell us when you're good and ready," Apple Bloom began, "But promise me that you _will_ tell us."

Scootaloo dropped her gaze and said, "I'm fine. Let's get that stall set up."

Apple Bloom nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. Then we eat."

That managed to get a smile from the orange pony, and the pair continued their way toward the market. However, unnoticed by Apple Bloom, Scootaloo looked up to the sky and felt her heart tighten up.

Before Apple Bloom could notice, Scootaloo broke into a run.

"Race you there," she shouted as she ran past her friend.

Apple Bloom laughed and shouted back, "You're on."

Scootaloo ran as fast as she could. The exertion and focus driving her previous thought from her mind. She glanced to her side and saw Apple Bloom keeping pace with her.

Before long, they arrived at the market and Scootaloo skidded a halt.

Apple Bloom stopped and ran back.

"What's wrong," she asked.

Scootaloo pointed a hoof to the Sweet Apple Acres' stand and asked, "Why is Big Macintosh here?"

Apple Bloom turned and, sure enough, her big brother was setting up the stand as usual.

She gave Scootaloo a sheepish grin and said, "Maybe he forgot that I was supposed to do it?"

Scootaloo stared at Apple Bloom and said, "He doesn't forget."

"And besides," she added taking a step closer to Apple Bloom, "I've seen you set up the stand before. You never leave the cart behind."

Her gaze hardened and Apple Bloom began to feel uneasy, but the pony held her ground.

"Fine," Apple Bloom said, "I lied. Sweetie and me are worried about you."

Scootaloo shook her head, "I told you there's nothing-"

"Something _is_ wrong," Apple Bloom interrupted, "I can see that, and if I can see it, then anypony can."

She stood in front of Scootaloo and asked, "You trust me, right?"

Scootaloo sighed and said, "Yeah, but..."

Apple Bloom shook her head, "But nothing. You've got to let this out."

"Just give me some time," Scootaloo asked after a while.

Apple Bloom smiled and said, "Take all the time you need."

Scootaloo let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

Apple Bloom's smile turned into a smirk, "Just as long as you're ready by breakfast."

She turned and began walking toward the stand.

Scootaloo stared at her and sighed. Her friend wasn't going to let this go. Again, she let her eyes roam up to the sky. That was where her heart wanted to be.

"Are we gonna pick up Sweetie Belle," she asked.

"We sure are," Apple Bloom said.

She glanced back and added, "I bet she's been up all night."

Scootaloo nodded and picked up her pace.

The two ponies soon arrived at Carousel Boutique, Apple Bloom stopped Scootaloo from knocking on the door.

"We don't want to wake up Rarity."

"Yeah," Scootaloo said, "Good point."

She looked up toward Sweetie Belle's window and asked, "Any ideas?"

Apple Bloom studied her friend, "How's your flying going?"

Scootaloo felt her heart seize up in her chest. That brought all the fears and hopes that she was running away from right into the forefront of her mind.

Apple Bloom saw this and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll think of something."

She laughed and said, "I mean, it's not the first time we snuck into her room."

"No," Scootaloo said, "I can do it."

Apple Bloom smiled and said, "Go for it."

Scootaloo squatted down and poised her legs to launch her into the sky. Rainbow Dash's lessons ran through her mind and followed through. She closed her eyes and launched herself.

The wind rushed through her mane and she felt the rush of freedom that Rainbow promised her.

She opened her eyes and saw that she beat her personal best. She hovered just above the door frame of the boutique.

"Nice work there, Scoots," Apple Bloom said smiling, "Now head on up there."

"Right," Scootaloo said through clenched teeth.

"You okay? If it's too hard for you, we can try something else."

Scootaloo nodded, "I'm fine. Just getting a little tired. I can do this."

She then floated slowly up toward the window.

As Apple Bloom watched her friend make her steady, yet slow, ascent, she failed to notice the sounds of hoofsteps coming from the boutique.

She turned when she heard the door slowly open and grinned at the still sleepy Sweetie Belle.

"Morning," she whispered at the groggy pony.

Sweetie Belle replied with a squeaky grunt and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey," Apple Bloom whispered looking up, "I got a surprise for you."

"Okay," Scootaloo wheezed slightly, "Almost there."

She braced herself against the window and looked inside. It was Sweetie Belle's room, but nopony was inside.

She glanced down and groaned. After taking a ragged breath, she began her descent the way Rainbow showed her.

Once she landed she glared at her friends. And it would have been very effective if she weren't so tired.

"You did great," Sweetie Belle as she stifled a yawn.

Apple Bloom laugh and said, "Yeah, sorry about that, Scoots. I didn't think she'd come down on her own."

"Hey," Sweetie Belle squeaked, "I'm awake aren't I?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that," Apple Bloom said.

She nudged Sweetie Belle and added, "Let's go get some food."

Scootaloo stretched her wings and grumbled.

"I said I was sorry," Apple Bloom said in a huff.

Scootaloo shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it."

The two turned back when they heard Sweetie Belle snoring softly.

"How does she do that," Scootaloo asked.

"I'm not sleeping," Sweetie Belle mumbled.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other and laughed.

"Then let's get going," Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash stared out at the rising sun.

"Just calm down," she said, "It'll be just fine."

She took a deep breath and looked down at her kitchen table. The journal Twilight Sparkle gave her on her last birthday sat open, its pages still empty.

She picked up the pen with her mouth and tried to write down the thoughts that had plagued her for days now.

"This is silly," she mumbled and spit out the pen.

She stood and stretched her wings. The sun began to rise over the horizon, and Rainbow knew that she wouldn't get this out of her head on her own. She left her home and took off headed toward her oldest friend's home.

"Maybe she'll make me some breakfast," she whispered to herself as she sped her way.

The wind sang in her ears, and each subtle note added to the song of flight that she lived for. A content smiled grew on her lips, but it quickly faded when she saw the source of her tired thoughts.

A trio of ponies made their way through the Ponyville market, and Rainbow Dash easily spotted her.

She braced herself and flew faster toward the cottage. Once she arrived, she pounded on the door. A voice answered, but it was not what she expected.

"What in tarnation," a well known voice shouted.

"Applejack," Rainbow asked.

The door opened and Applejack smiled warmly at Rainbow Dash.

"Up pretty early there, sugarcube."

Rainbow shifted slightly on her hooves and said, "Yeah, I wanted to talk to Fluttershy."

"Don't you remember," Applejack said, "she's up at Cloudsdale for that vet expo."

Rainbow smacked herself in the face and said, "Yeah, I remember now."

Applejack nodded and asked, "Well, something I can help you with?"

"Uh," Rainbow began, "This is really more something for Fluttershy."

"If you say so."

Applejack took a step closer and nudged her shoulder, "What's eating you anyway?"

Rainbow Dash looked into her friend's eyes. Lying wouldn't work, and she knew that there was no getting out of it.

She took a deep breath and said, "It's about Scootaloo."

"Okay, something is definitely wrong with you," Apple Bloom said.

She looked back to her friends and added, "You hardly touched your food."

"I finished," Sweetie Belle mumbled.

The white pony leaned against her orange friend, hovering in the blissful state between consciousness and sleep.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and said, "Oh hush. You still have that French toast on your face."

Sweetie Belle rubbed the side of her face and yawned, "Did I get it?"

Apple Bloom laughed, "Wrong side again."

"I don't have any other sides," Sweetie Belle weakly protested.

"Is she getting heavy," Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo.

Scootaloo shook her head, "Nah, she's never been very heavy."

She glanced at her and whispered, "Why are you so sleepy?"

"I was worried about you," Sweetie Belle whispered, "It made me sad. I don't want you to be sad, too."

Scootaloo's heart got caught in her throat and she turned to Apple Bloom.

I told you so, Apple Bloom mouthed.

"You didn't have to worry so much," Scootaloo whispered.

Sweetie Belle nuzzled Scootaloo's side, "Yeah we do. We're your friends."

"Don't worry, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said, "We're almost at the clubhouse."

She stared at Scootaloo hard and said, "And we're going to talk about this."

"Yeah," Scootaloo whispered, "I'll tell you everything. I promise."

The trio continued their walk in silence, and Sweetie Belle shook off the last bit of sleepiness.

"Eww," she said as she swatted the piece of bread from her cheek, "How long has _that_ been there?"

"Long enough to dry up harder than molasses in winter," Apple Bloom said with a laugh.

Sweetie Bell winced and poked at her cheek with a hoof.

"Don't worry," Scootaloo said, "You can wash up in a bit."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sweetie Belle said.

She looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Scootaloo smiled and said, "We're headed to the old clubhouse."

Her smiled faded a bit as she added, "There's something I need to tell you girls."

Sweetie Belle opened her mouth, but Apple Bloom's sharp glance kept her from speaking. Instead, she began to hum a soft tune. The gentle sounds of the forest, the birds singing, the wind darting through the branches, all were a guide for her song to compliment.

Her song caused Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to try and hum along. It didn't work as well as they hoped, and Sweetie Belle failed to hide her giggles.

"Well," Scootaloo said in a huff, "We all can't be singers."

Sweetie Bell nodded and they continued their walk through the forest. The steady crunching of leaves did help settle Scootaloo's nerves somewhat, but, in the back of her mind, she kept hearing a voice telling her that they wouldn't understand. As her closest friends they'll try and be supportive, but they won't understand what she was going through.

The old clubhouse hadn't changed much in the years since the Cutie Mark Crusaders officially disbanded. Each having found their special talent, there was no need for crusading all over Ponyville. Scootaloo took a good look at the building. It looked good. Too good for the amount of time it went unused.

Before she could ask, Apple Bloom said, "I've been taking care of the old girl. Keeps me busy when I'm not on the farm."

Sweetie Belle let out a squeak of delight, "Well, it looks great."

"Yeah," Scootaloo said, "It sure does."

They entered the clubhouse and took their seats as though only a week had passed since the last CMC meeting.

A heavy silence filled the small clubhouse. Sweetie Belle took a damp cloth and cleaned her face. Once it was clean, she nodded to Apple Bloom.

"Take your time," she told Scootaloo, "We're here for you."

"You say that now," Scootaloo replied with a tinge of bitterness.

Sweetie Belle leaned closer to Scootaloo and gave her a hug. As she tightened her grip she whispered, "You can tell us."

Scootaloo sighed and leaned into the hug. She could still smell the syrup that still lingered on her friend's cheek.

"Okay," Scootaloo began, "It's about Rainbow Dash. I, uh, well, it's hard to put into words."

Apple Bloom nodded, "We got all day, and we're not leaving here until we figure out how to help you."

"Is it about your flying lessons," Sweetie Belle asked, "I know you're having a hard time, but you've gotten better."

"It's not that," Scootaloo said.

She took a deep breath and said, "I love my lessons. It's just..."

"Just what," Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo's throat dried up in an instant. Her heart pounded so hard that it physically hurt, and she knew that she had no choice.

"Well," Scootaloo began, "It's just that, I love Rainbow Dash more."

"Wow," Applejack said, "Never thought I'd hear that."

Rainbow Dash groaned and sat up from the couch, "I know, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

Applejack leaned back and smirked.

"Well, what's stopping you from just taking what you want?"

Rainbow leapt from the couch with a speed that would have impressed her if she wasn't so enraged.

"Hold on there, sugarcube," Applejack protested, "I was just making sure. I know you wouldn't treat Scootaloo like that."

"Then tell me what to do," Rainbow growled.

Applejack shook her head, "You know I can't do that."

She looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes and added, "All I can tell you is that you got a tough choice ahead of you."

Rainbow settled back down on the floor and said, "I know. We're so close. I don't want to lose that."

"Nah," Applejack said, "I reckon that you want to take it further. I'm not judging you, but let me ask you something."

Applejack hardened her stare and asked, "Are you sure you're willing to throw that all away?"

Rainbow Dash looked away and stared hard at an old photo Fluttershy had on her shelf.

She walked up to it and smiled.

"I remember that day," she told Applejack.

The orange pony nodded but didn't respond.

Rainbow gently touched the frame and said, "It was when Fluttershy told me that Scootaloo would have a hard time learning to fly."

She looked back at Applejack, "She told me that I shouldn't teach her. She said that I was too impatient. That I would just lash out and hurt her feelings."

"Well," Applejack said, "Looks like you took a gentle touch with the girl."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, and look what it got me. I've fallen for her."

Applejack walked up to Rainbow and said, "Listen, sugarcube. I know that I'm not your first choice, but we're gonna need to take this to an expert."

"You don't mean," Rainbow asked nervously.

"Yup," Applejack confirmed, "She knows how to handle all things romance."

Rainbow Dash felt her face grow warm at the mention of romance, but that was just what she wanted.

"She's going to spread this all over Ponyville."

Applejack shook her head, "She won't."

"How do you know," Rainbow asked.

"Because she'll know just how important this is to you. Not to mention that we got to protect Scootaloo as well."

Applejack smiled wickedly and added, "Besides I know about a few skeletons in her closet."

Rainbow Dash stared at Applejack and tilted her head in confusion when Applejack started laughing.

"It's nothing serious," Applejack said, "Just some silly stuff she did at a party."

"Oh," Rainbow said, "Well, let's get going. I'm giving Scootaloo a lesson today, and I want to know what I should do."

Applejack adjusted her hat and said, "Then let's get going."

Scootaloo stared at her friends. Nopony spoke since she made her confession. Her body began to tremble, but now she visibly shook.

"Well," Apple Bloom said after she noticed Scootaloo, "I don't know what to say, Scoots."

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said, "That's kind of a surprise."

"I don't know what to do," Scootaloo said, "Rainbow will think I'm weird for liking her."

Sweetie Belle rested her head on Scootaloo's shoulder and said, "But you said that you love her. That's way different from liking her."

Apple Bloom stood up and walked over to Scootaloo.

"I think you should tell her."

"No," Sweetie Belle shouted, "She can't just blurt it out. She needs to do it right."

Scootaloo turned to Sweetie Belle and asked, "How do I do that?"

Sweetie Belle tapped her chin with a hoof and said, "Well, maybe by trying to impress her with a trick."

"A trick," Scootaloo asked, "I can barely fly straight up. What do expect will happen besides me-"

"Breaking your scrawny chicken neck," Apple Bloom asked stifling a laugh.

Scootaloo glared at her and said, "I mean falling flat on my butt."

Apple Bloom let out her laugh for a moment before saying, "I'm just playing with you, Scoots. I think you should tell her. Get it out in the open and the sooner the better."

"Hey," Sweetie Belle said, "I think I know how you can impress her."

"How," Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Bell smiled, "You can impress her by doing great during your lesson."

Apple Bloom smiled, "That's a good idea. Once you show her your stuff, you can tell her how you feel."

Scootaloo smiled and said, "Yeah, I still have a few days before my next lesson, so I'll work twice as hard."

"When is your next lesson," Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo looked away in thought and said, "Wednesday."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shared a nervous look.

"What is it," Scootaloo asked.

"Today _is_ Wednesday," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo staggered back a step and stammered, "Seriously?"

Both ponies nodded.

"This is bad," Scootaloo said, "I'll never get better before this afternoon."

She slumped down and pawed at the floor.

Apple Bloom sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Scoots. I really am, but I think it'll turn out okay."

"Well," Sweetie Belle began, "You want to really impress her, right?"

Scootaloo nodded slowly, "Yeah, but-"

"Just do your best today," Sweetie Belle said, "You'll do great, and when you impress her, you can tell her how you feel."

"I can do that," Scootaloo said with some confidence.

Apple Bloom smiled and said, "That's good. How much time before your lesson?"

"We practice after lunch."

Sweetie Belle jumped onto her hooves and shouted, "That's perfect. We'll get you ready to impress your way right into her heart."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shared a look and simply shrugged.

"Okay," Scootaloo said, "Let's get started.

Rainbow Dash kept glancing from side to side. Every time somepony saw her she could feel their stare burn right through her. It seemed as thought they all knew.

"You okay there," Applejack asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "Just want to get this over with."

Applejack nodded, "I know, but don't you worry none. Once we explain things to Rarity, she'll know what to tell you."

She stopped and added, "As long as you're honest with the girl."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "I know."

Carousel Boutique stood before them and Applejack knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," Rarity called out.

The door opened and she smiled warmly at her friends.

"Do come in," she said, "Is something the matter?"

"I knew it," Rainbow whispered.

"She doesn't know," Applejack said, "How many times do you show up on her front door in the morning?"

Rainbow shrugged and said, "Good point."

"What's troubling you, Rainbow," Rarity asked.

"It's a might bit complicated," Applejack said, "Um, you're gonna have to close up shop for a bit."

Rarity stared at Applejack and said, "That's quite a request you're-"

Applejack walked past her and headed into the kitchen. She glanced back and said, "Not asking, I'm telling. This is too important and too private to risk somepony walking in and hearing it."

"I see," Rarity said.

She smiled warmly at Rainbow Dash and said, "How can I help?"

Rainbow walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. She waited until Applejack and Rarity sat down before speaking.

"Okay," she began, "I think I'm falling in love-"

Rarity jumped out of her chair and hugged Rainbow Dash.

"That's wonderful," she squealed, "How long have you felt this way."

Thankfully for Rainbow, the hug didn't last long as Applejack pried Rarity off of her.

"Now if it that simple," Applejack said, "We wouldn't need privacy."

Rarity sat back down in her chair and said, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to cause offense."

She looked way thoughtfully and stared out the window.

Nopony spoke for a few minutes, and the silence grew oppressive.

Rarity turned back to Rainbow and asked in a serious tone, "Who is it that you're taken with?"

Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity and said, "Scootaloo."

Rarity turned to Applejack and said, "Well, I can certainly see why you would want to keep this private."

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with it," Applejack said.

"Then why did you make me come all the way over here," Rainbow asked.

"Because it is a bit more complicated than you may realize," Rarity said.

Rainbow leaned back in the chair and asked, "What do you mean?"

Rarity cleared her throat and said, "Listen, darling. I know that you wish to share your feelings with Scootaloo, but are you certain that her reciprocation will be honest."

"Um," Rainbow said, "What?"

Applejack sighed and said, "She means that when you tell her how you feel, she'll say that she feels the same. The problem is how do you know she means it?"

Rainbow rested her head on the cool table. The refreshing chill soothed her burning brain, but a thought cause her to look at Rarity.

"What do you mean she'll say that she feels the same? She's not going to lie to me."

Rarity smiled and said, "Darling, that girl is so enamored with you that she would do anything to please you."

Applejack laughed and added, "That's right. Heck, if you told her to knock off Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, I reckon that you'd have a bow and a horn at your hooves before the sun went down."

"That's true," Rarity said, "Of course, we'd have you quickly drawn and quartered."

"And not to mention the fact that we'd be killing you," Applejack added.

Rainbow stared at the two of them for a moment before saying, "Are you serious?"

"sugarcube," Applejack said, "That girl thinks you're the greatest thing to ever set a hoof on Equestria. If saying that she feels the same way about you could make you happy, then yeah she'll say that she feels the same way."

"So what do I do," Rainbow Dash asked.

Rarity stood and walked over to Rainbow Dash. She placed a hoof on her chin and said, "Tell me exactly how you feel about her. Don't leave anything out."

"Okay," Rainbow said, "I don't when I started feeling this way, but I know when it hit me."

"And when was that," Applejack asked.

Rainbow smiled and said, "Well, you know that feeling after a really good date? Everything went just right and you can't sleep because you can't stop thinking about them?"

Rarity nodded, "I've spent a few sleepless nights because of that."

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "Well, I couldn't sleep. I had Scootaloo on my mind all day. She was struggling with her flying, and she still is but she's getting better. Anyway, I figured I was just trying to think up a better way to teach her, but I wasn't thinking about flying. I was thinking about her."

Her smile broadened and said, "All I could think about was her. The way she refuses to give up. The way she's always there. The fact that I would stare blankly at her because I got lost in her eyes."

Rainbow brought her hooves to her face and moaned, "See. I'm getting all mushy and I can't help it."

Applejack laughed and said, "Well, love will do that to you."

"I agree," Rarity said, "Give me a moment."

She looked back out the window, and Rainbow feared that Rarity was thinking up something mean to say.

The wait wasn't very long as Rarity turned back to her with a smile.

"If you ask me," she said, "I believe that you should tell her, but let her know that should she not feel the same, that there will be no hard feelings."

Rainbow felt her smile grow and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'll do that. Maybe after her lesson today."

She glanced up at the clock and said, "And I'm going to be late."

"Thanks for your help," Rainbow Dash shouted as she ran out of the boutique.

"That was rather rude," Rarity said.

"Oh don't let it bother you," Applejack said, "The girl is going for her special somepony."

Rarity nodded and said, "And I hope things go well. For both of them."

Applejack nodded and rose from her chair.

"Well," she said, "I appreciate the help, Rarity. I knew that you were just the pony for the job."

Rarity smiled and said, "I'm happy to help."

She glanced back out the window and said, "And now, I must get back to work. There's an order that will certainly put me to the test."

"Love to hear all about it, Big Macintosh might need some help."

"Very well," Rarity said, "If you hear anything before I do, please tell me."

Applejack shook her head, "No way. You'll find out when Rainbow wants us to know."

She left the boutique and smiled as she saw the rainbow streak in the sky.

Apple Bloom gently rubbed Scootaloo's wings and said, "You did great."

Scootaloo groaned softly as her tender wings began to relax.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said, "That was a pretty good flip you did."

"I got hit by a cross breeze," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Don't spoil the magic. Anyway, I think you did great."

"Are you ready to talk to Rainbow Dash," Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo shook her head, "Not yet, but I will be."

Apple Bloom tapped her on the head, and when Scootaloo turned to face her, she pointed to the sky.

"Well, you better get ready quick."

Scootaloo's mouth went dry as she saw Rainbow Dash soar towards them.

Rainbow Dash landed and stared at Apple Bloom with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on," she asked.

Scootaloo scrambled to her hooves, but knocked Apple Bloom off of her in the process.

"Hey," Apple Bloom yelled, "I was about to get off anyway."

She looked at Sweetie Belle and said, "Well, we should get going."

Sweetie Belle smiled and said to Scootaloo, "Good luck. You're going to do great."

Before Rainbow or Scootaloo could say anything, the two ponies took off running down the road.

"Are you all right," Rainbow Dash asked, "Did you hurt your wing?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "No, I just wanted to get some practice in."

"That's good," Rainbow said, "You're getting better."

A heavy silence fell between the two of them, and neither wanted to speak. After a few minutes Rainbow finally spoke.

"What do you say we cancel your lesson today?"

Scootaloo jumped to her hooves, "Why? I'll get better. I promise."

"It's not that," Rainbow said, "It's just that there's something I need to talk to you about, and it's important."

She walked up to Scootaloo and placed a wing over her. With a quick motion of her head she said, "Let's go for a walk."

Scootaloo pressed her body closer to Rainbow Dash and said, "Okay."

They walked down across the training field and made their way towards White-Tail Woods. A gentle breeze blew, adding a refreshing balance to the warm sun.

"Is everything all right," Scootaloo asked as the two entered the woods.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, but let's wait until we get there."

"Get where?"

"You'll see," Rainbow said smiling.

Scootaloo felt her heart thunder in her chest. Thoughts raced through her young mind, but she had an idea of where they were going.

Not too far inside White-Tail Woods stood a clearing where Scootaloo and Rainbow spent hours talking. It was a private place where they could share things that they would normally keep private. A warm smile grew on her face. That would be the perfect place to tell Rainbow how she feels about her.

They soon entered the clearing and made their way to their spot. A small tree stump sat near the center. Scootaloo took her spot on top of it and Rainbow sat down on the soft grass.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Neither wanted to spoil the moment but knew they had to.

"Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash began, "I've been teaching you how to fly for a while now, and I've thinking about you a lot."

"I'm trying really hard," Scootaloo protested weakly.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "I know. You're doing great, but I think it's my fault for not pushing you as hard as I should have."

She looked away from Scootaloo and said, "And there's a reason for that."

"Why?"

Rainbow took a deep breath. This was the moment that she both hoped and dreaded, but she wouldn't back down. She looked Scootaloo in the eyes and said, "Because of how I feel about you."

She placed a hoof to Scootaloo's cheek and said, "I love you, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo stared at Rainbow, her mouth opened. She tried to speak, but could only make some unintelligible sounds.

"I get it," Rainbow Dash said, "It's a lot to take in, and I'll understand if-"

"I love you, too," Scootaloo shouted now finding her voice.

Rainbow Dash stared at her and said, "Scoots, you do get what I'm saying, right? I love you. Not as a friend or a sister, but as something more."

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, I know. I feel the same way. I haven't gotten much sleep lately because of it."

She stared at Rainbow and jumped toward her.

Rainbow Dash caught Scootaloo, the two tumbled away from the stump. The pair stopped in a warm embrace.

"This is awesome," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow nuzzled Scootaloo's cheek, her heart fit to burst, when a voice echoed in her mind.

 _How do you know she means it?_

She let go of Scootaloo and looked her in the eyes.

"Scootaloo," she said, "I need you to be honest with me."

"What is it," Scootaloo asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head as she let go of Scootaloo, "No. I just want to know if you really feel this way? The last thing I want is for you to say it just because you think you have to."

Scootaloo stared at Rainbow for a moment before standing up.

"You think I'm lying," she asked with a cracking voice.

"No," Rainbow said, "I just want to know that you're sure."

"I am sure," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow gave her a stern stare, causing her to look away.

"At least," Scootaloo added, "I'm sure enough that I want to try."

She stared at Rainbow and leaned forward. Rainbow guessed what she was intending to do and stopped her.

"What's wrong," Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Not a thing. I just think that we should take things a little slow."

Scootaloo returned the smile and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two lay down and enjoyed the beautiful day together. Very little conversation shared between the two, but volumes were shared in that silence. In time, they shared a knowing look. The best things in this world come to those who are willing to take a risk, but, sometimes, things are best left on a slower road.

"Hey, Scoots," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah," Scootaloo asked as she nuzzled Rainbow Dash's side.

Rainbow Dash gently returned the nuzzle and said, "I love you."

Scootaloo looked up at her and with a beaming smile and some tears in her eyes said, "I love you, too."

24


End file.
